


Another One

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Jacob's death.





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> This story appeared in Redemption 9 by Aston Press.

ANOTHER ONE by Storyhaus

 

 

Don't own 'em,don't make no money from 'em,don't wanna be sued.

 

ANOTHER ONE

Daniel sighed as he rolled over and looked at the clock. He had to be up in half-an-hour  
anyway so he shut off the alarm and got out of bed,after a shower he made coffee and  
debated on eating something but didn't really feel up to it so he stuck with coffee.  
The livingroom clock chimed and he sighed again and went to get dressed.

 

The doorbell rang and Daniel went to answer it,his shoes clicking on the hardwood floor.

"You ready?" Jack asked as Daniel opened the door.

"Yeah." Daniel nodded stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He followed  
Jack to Teal'c's truck and they climbed inside.

Teal'c nodded to him and they drove off.

"Remember,no mention of---"

"We got it Jack." Daniel said irritably.

Jack turned around to look at him.

"You okay?"

"How many does this make?" Daniel sighed heavily.

Jack reached back and patted his leg. He wasn't keeping count but the hardest two were  
only six years apart for him.

They rode the rest of the way in silence and soon arrived.

 

Sam adjusted her dress blues and sighed.

"Fiance couldn't make it?"

"We broke up."

"Married to the Air Force, just like dad."

"Mark,please..."

"Sam."

"Hey Daniel." She smiled and was grateful for his hug.

"Mark Carter." Her brother offered his hand.

"Daniel Jackson." He shook it.

"Know dad?"

"Yeah." Sam said without elaborating.

"We're about ready to start." Mark said and headed back inside.

"What's this about you and Pete breaking up?"

"Um...can we talk about it later?"

Daniel nodded as Teal'c,Jack and General Hammond joined them.

"Thanks for coming sirs.Teal'c."

"Of course we'd be here Carter."

"We should get inside." General Hammond ushered them into the chapel.

 

"Jacob Carter was my friend,I knew the officer...and the man. He gave a great deal to his  
country and served with pride and distinction. He loved his family and was grateful when  
his cancer went into remission and was granted a few more years with them."

Jack longed to lean forward and rest a hand on Sam's shoulder but he knew he couldn't.  
He was grateful when Daniel seemed to read his mind and did it. He turned his attention  
back to General Hammond's eulogy.

"We're going to miss you Jacob but we thank you for being a soldier and a friend."

General Hammond returned to his seat.

"Very nice sir."

"Thank you Jack."

 

The service finished and everyone went back to Sam's for the reception.

"Is this a wake, O'Neill?"

"Not exactly." Jack replied snagging a sandwich,he took Teal'c away from the buffet  
to explain the difference between this and what they did for Daniel when he was believed  
dead on Oannes.

 

"Jacob really did that?" Daniel smirked.

"You betcha son." Hammond chuckled.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Daniel shook his head recalling the times he'd been on  
missions with Jacob.

"He mentioned that the council got wind of a new..." Hammond lowered his voice.

Daniel nodded.

"The Great and Powerful Oz." Hammond said,a twinkle in his eye.

Daniel choked on his drink and the older man patted his back.

"I hope he told them." Daniel said hoarsely.

"He let them debate on how to get more information first." Hammond chuckled.

"Oh God." Daniel shook his head and blushed.

"He and...his friend...had quite a laugh over it."

Daniel smiled and caught Sam heading to the kitchen.

"Would you excuse me sir?"

"She could use a friend." Hammond nodded.

Daniel went to the kitchen but found no Sam so he went to the backdoor and looked out.  
She was sitting on a bench near her flowerbed. He slipped out quietly and joined her,they  
sat in companionable silence for a while.

"Dad told me to be happy...I wasn't with Pete. I was just fooling myself. He isn't what I want."

"Jack is."

She looked at him startled.

"I've been around you guys eight years...give or take a year."

"It was that obvious?" She looked at her hands.

"Only after Freya told me about the zatarc confession. It made more sense then that Jack  
was willing to have his head cut open. I was pretty ticked at you guys for a while. I could  
sort of understand you not confiding in me...but Jack..."

"We agreed to never talk about it." She touched his hand.

"No. Jack and I just weren't that close anymore."

"But you guys fixed all that after you came back...didn't you?"

"Jack and I are okay Sam." He smiled.

"So Freya told you?"

"Yeah,I think she was rubbing in that Jack cared for you and not Anise."

"Anise?"

"Oops. She made a move on Jack...but hey,Freya likes me...lucky me."

Sam chuckled and grew somber.

"The whole time you were gone I wondered if he even cared...til you were back.  
The change in him was...I realized then just how much he'd missed you."

"I missed you guys too...I wanted to come to you when Nirrti...I was kind of in trouble  
with the Others."

"What'd you do?"

"Don't really remember...just know they weren't pleased." He grimaced.

"I was a little hurt to find out you'd seen Teal'c and the General." She admitted.

"I was thinking about you too. Oma was a little frustrated I wouldn't let go of my burdens."

"Burdens?"

"Yeah,in this case,you guys. I wasn't letting go off my past to fully embrace ascension.  
I just couldn't walk away from you three."

"I bet you were a handful." She smiled and took his hand.

"Probably." He rolled his eyes.

"I miss him." She sighed.

"He really was proud of you."

"Really?" 

"He told me on that...trip we took together."

"He liked you alot."

"I liked him."

"This is so hard."

"Tell me about it."

"It must have been worse for you, just being a kid."

"You know Oma took me to a diner this last time? It was the same one,well...you know  
what I mean,that my grandfather took me to after they died. It was also where he told me  
he wasn't taking me with him."

Sam squeezed his hand.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you."

"You have just by being here."

Daniel hugged her and noticed Jack hanging around by the backdoor.

"I'm gonna go inside."

Sam nodded and he left her giving a nod when Jack touched his shoulder as Daniel passed.

 

Teal'c entered the kitchen and saw him at the door looking out.

"DanielJackson."

"Hey." He motioned outside.

Teal'c joined him and arched an eyebrow to see O'Neill hugging ColonelCarter.

"I know about the zatarc thing." Daniel said quietly.

"Indeed."

"Wished one of you had told me instead of Freya."

"It was not my place...and O'Neill and ColonelCarter wished to keep it private.  
I believe they were afraid it would hurt SG-1."

"Maybe,maybe not...we'll never know."

"Do you disapprove DanielJackson?"

"They deserve to be happy. We all do."

"Indeed."

Daniel looked at him then back to their friends who were now talking.

"Perhaps one day you will find someone as well." 

"I think I had my someone...for a year anyway." Daniel sighed.

"Perhaps you might rekindle your feelings for SarahGardner?"

"We're just friends,haven't been anything else in a long time." Daniel shook his head and turned  
to Teal'c. "Let's get out of here,get a late lunch,rent a movie."

"I brought O'Neill here." Teal'c reminded.

"And I'm sure someone will give him a ride home." Daniel smiled and headed for the livingroom.

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed to the pair outside and followed.

 

THE END 

Just a little closer on Jacob's passing.


End file.
